New Class Options
Barbarian: Path of the Ancestral Guardian Some barbarians hail from cultures that revere their ancestors. These tribes teach that the warriors of the past linger in the world as mighty spirits, who can guide and protect the living. When a barbarian who follows this path rages, the barbarian contacts the spirit world and calls on these guardian spirits for aid in a time of need. Barbarians who draw on their ancestral guardians can better fight to protect their tribes and their allies. In order to cement ties to their ancestral guardians, barbarians who follow this path cover themselves in elaborate tattoos that celebrate their ancestors’ deeds. These tattoos tell sagas of victories against terrible monsters and other fearsome rivals. ' ' Path of the Ancestral Guardian Features-''' '''Barbarian Level Feature 3rd Ancestral Protectors 6th Spirit Shield (2d8) 10th Consult the Spirits, Spirit Shield (3d8) 14th Vengeful Ancestors, Spirit Shield (4d8) ' ' Ancestral Protectors Starting when you choose this path at 3rd level, spectral warriors appear when you enter your rage. These warriors distract a foe you strike and hinder its attempts to harm your companions. While you’re raging, the first creature you hit with an attack on your turn becomes the target of the warriors. Until the start of your next turn or until your rage ends, that target has disadvantage on any attack roll that doesn’t target you, and creatures other than you have resistance to the damage of the target’s attacks. ' ' Spirit Shield Beginning at 6th level, the guardian spirits that aid you can provide supernatural protection for your allies. If you are raging and a creature you can see within 30 feet of you takes damage, you can use your reaction to reduce that damage by 2d8. When you reach certain levels in this class, you can reduce the damage by more: by 3d8 at 10th level and by 4d8 at 14th level. ' ' Consult the Spirits At 10th level, you gain the ability to consult with your ancestral spirits and use them to scout far off areas. When you do so, you cast the clairvoyance spell, without needing a spell slot. Rather than creating a spherical sensor, the spell invisibly summons one of your ancestral spirits to the chosen location. Wisdom is your spellcasting ability for the spell. After you cast the spell in this way, you can’t do so again until you finish a short or long rest. ' ' Vengeful Ancestors At 14th level, your ancestral spirits grow powerful enough to strike foes that dare to harm those you protect. When you use your Spirit Shield to protect a creature damaged by an attack, the attacker takes the same amount of damage that your Spirit Shield prevents. Bard: College of Swords Bards of the College of Swords are called blades, and they entertain through daring feats of weapon prowess. Blades perform stunts such as sword swallowing, knife throwing and juggling, and mock combats. Though they use their weapons to entertain, they are also highly trained and skilled warriors in their own right. Their talent with weapons inspires many blades to lead double lives. One blade might use a circus troupe as cover for nefarious deeds such as assassination, robbery, and blackmail. Other blades strike at the wicked, bringing justice to bear against the cruel and powerful. Most troupes are happy to accept a blade’s talent for the excitement it adds to a performance, but few entertainers fully trust them. Blades who abandon lives as entertainers have often run into trouble that makes maintaining their secret activities impossible. A blade caught stealing or engaging in vigilante justice is too great a liability for most troupes. With their weapon skills and magic, these blades either take up work as enforcers for thieves’ guilds or strike out on their own as adventurers. ' ' College of Swords Features-''' '''Bard Level Feature 3rd Bonus Proficiencies, Fighting Style, Blade Flourish 6th Cunning Flourish 14th Master’s Flourish ' ' Bonus Proficiencies When you join the College of Blades at 3rd level, you gain proficiency with medium armor and scimitars. If you’re proficient with a simple or martial melee weapon, you can use it as a spellcasting focus for your bard spells. ' ' Fighting Style At 3rd level, you adopt a style of fighting as your specialty. Choose one of the following options. You can’t take a Fighting Style option more than once, even if something in the game lets you choose again. ' ' Dueling- When you are wielding a melee weapon in one hand and no other weapons, you gain a +2 bonus to damage rolls with that weapon. ' ' Two-Weapon Fighting- When you engage in two-weapon fighting, you can add your ability modifier to the damage of the second attack. ' ' Blade Flourish At 3rd level, you learn to conduct impressive displays of martial prowess and speed. As an action, you can make one melee weapon attack, and your walking speed increases by 10 feet until the end of the current turn. Whenever you use this action, you can also use one of the following Blade Flourish options as part of it. Defensive Flourish.- You spin your weapon in circles, creating a hypnotic display. You can expend one of your uses of Bardic Inspiration, rolling a Bardic Inspiration die and adding the number rolled to your AC until the start of your next turn. ' ' Slashing Flourish.- If the attack hits its target, you can expend one of your uses of Bardic Inspiration to cause the weapon to damage each creature of your choice, other than the target, that you can see within 5 feet of you. The damage equals the number you roll on the Bardic Inspiration die. ' ' Mobile Flourish.- If the attack hits its target, you can expend one of your uses of Bardic Inspiration to push the target up to 5 feet away from you, plus a number of feet equal to the number you roll on the Bardic Inspiration die. You can then immediately use your reaction to move up to your speed to an unoccupied space within 5 feet of the target. ' ' Cunning Flourish Beginning at 6th level, you can attack twice, instead of once, whenever you use the Blade Flourish action on your turn. You can, nevertheless, still use only one Blade Flourish option when you take that action. ' ' Master’s Flourish Starting at 14th level, whenever you use a Blade Flourish option, you can roll a d6 and use it instead of expending a Bardic Inspiration die. ' ' Fighter: Arcane Archer An Arcane Archer studies a unique elven method of archery that weaves magic into attacks to produce supernatural effects. Among elves, Arcane Archers are some of their most elite warriors. These archers stand watch over the fringes of elven domains, keeping a keen eye out for trespassers and using magic-infused arrows to defeat monsters and invaders before they can reach elven settlements. Over the centuries, the methods of these elf archers have been learned by members of other races who can also balance arcane aptitude with archery. Arcane Archer Features- Fighter Level Feature 3rd Magic Arrow, Arcane Shot (2 options), Arcane Archer’s Lore 7th Curving Shot, Arcane Shot (3 options) 10th Arcane Shot (4 options) 15th Ever-Ready Shot, Arcane Shot (5 options) 18th Arcane Shot (6 options, improved shots) Magic Arrow When you choose this archetype at 3rd level, you gain the ability to infuse arrows with magic. Whenever you fire a nonmagical arrow from a shortbow or longbow, you can make it a magic arrow, with a +1 bonus to the attack and damage rolls. The magic fades from the arrow immediately after it hits or misses its target. Arcane Shot At 3rd level, you learn to unleash special magical effects with some of your shots. When you gain this feature, you learn two Arcane Shot options of your choice (see the “Arcane Shot Options” section below). Once per turn when you fire a magic arrow from a shortbow or longbow as part of the Attack action, you can apply one of your Arcane Shot options to that arrow. You decide to use the option when the arrow hits unless the option doesn’t involve an attack roll. You have two uses of this ability, and you regain all expended uses of it when you finish a short or long rest. You gain an additional Arcane Shot option of your choice when you reach certain levels in this class: 7th, 10th, 15th, and 18th level. Each option also improves when you become an 18th-level fighter. Arcane Archer’s Lore At 3rd level, you learn magical theory or some of the secrets of nature—typical for practitioners of this elven martial tradition. You gain proficiency in either the Arcana or the Nature skill. Curving Shot At 7th level, you learn how to direct an errant arrow toward a new target. When you make an attack roll with a magic arrow and miss, you can use a bonus action to reroll the attack roll against a different target within 60 feet of the original target. Ever-Ready Shot Starting at 15th level, your magical archery is ever available to you when you need it most. If you roll initiative and have no uses of Arcane Shot remaining, you regain one use of it. . Arcane Shot Options The Arcane Shot feature lets you choose options for it at certain levels. The options are presented here in alphabetical order. They are all magical effects, and each one is associated with one of the schools of magic. If an option requires a saving throw, your Arcane Shot save DC equals 8 + your proficiency bonus + your Intelligence modifier. . Banishing Arrow- You use abjuration magic to try to temporarily banish your target to a harmless location in the Feywild. If the arrow hits a creature, the target must also succeed on a Charisma saving throw or be banished. While banished in this way, its speed is 0, and it is incapacitated. At the end of its next turn, the target reappears in the space it vacated or in the nearest unoccupied space if that space is Occupied. After you reach 18th level in this class, a target also takes 2d6 force damage when the arrow hits It. . Brute Bane Arrow- You weave necromantic magic into your arrow. If the arrow hits a creature, the target takes an extra 2d6 necrotic damage, and it must make a Constitution saving throw. On a failed save, the damage of the target’s attacks is halved until the start of your next turn. The necrotic damage increases to 4d6 when you reach 18th level in this class. . Bursting Arrow- You imbue your arrow with a blast of force energy drawn from the school of evocation. If the arrow hits a creature, the target and each creature within 10 feet of it also take 2d6 force damage each. The force damage increases to 4d6 when you reach 18th level in this class. . Grasping Arrow.- When this arrow strikes its target, conjuration magic creates grasping, poisonous brambles, which wrap around the target. If the arrow hits a creature, the target takes an extra 2d6 poison damage, its speed is reduced by 10 feet, and it takes 2d6 slashing damage the first time on each turn it moves 1 foot or more without teleporting. The target or any creature that can reach it can use its action to remove the brambles with a successful Strength (Athletics) check against your Arcane Shot save DC. Otherwise, the brambles last for 1 minute or until you use this option again. The poison and slashing damage both increase to 4d6 when you reach 18th level in this class. . Mind-Scrambling Arrow- Your enchantment magic causes this arrow to temporarily beguile its target. Choose one of your allies within 30 feet of the target. If the arrow hits a creature, the target takes an extra 2d6 psychic damage, and it must succeed on a Wisdom saving throw or it can’t attack the chosen ally or include that ally in a harmful area of effect until the start of your next turn. This effect ends early if the chosen ally deals any damage to the target. The psychic damage increases to 4d6 when you reach 18th level in this class. . Piercing Arrow- You use transmutation magic to give your arrow an ethereal quality. When you use this option, you don’t make an attack roll for the attack. Instead, the arrow fires forward in a line that is 1 foot wide and 30 feet long, before disappearing. The arrow passes harmlessly through objects, ignoring cover. Each creature in that line must make a Dexterity saving throw. On a failed save, a target takes damage as if it were hit by the arrow, plus an extra 1d6 piercing damage. On a successful save, a target takes half as much damage. The piercing damage increases to 2d6 when you reach 18th level in this class. . Seeking Arrow- Using divination magic, you grant your arrow the ability to seek out your target, allowing the arrow to curve and twist its path in search of its prey. When you use this option, you don’t make an attack roll for the attack. Instead, choose one creature you have seen in the past minute. The arrow flies toward that creature, moving around corners if necessary and ignoring three-quarters cover and half cover. If the target is within the weapon’s range and there is a path large enough for the arrow to travel to the target, the target must make a Dexterity saving throw. On a failed save, it takes damage as if it were hit by the arrow, plus an extra 1d6 force damage, and you learn the target’s current location. On a successful save, the target takes half as much damage, and you don’t learn its location. The force damage increases to 2d6 when you reach 18th level in this class. . Shadow Arrow- You weave illusion magic into your arrow, causing it to occlude your foe’s vision with shadows. If the arrow hits a creature, the target takes an extra 2d6 psychic damage, and it must succeed on a Wisdom saving throw or be unable to see anything farther than 5 feet away until the start of your next turn. The psychic damage increases to 4d6 when you reach 18th level in this class. Sorcerer: Favored Soul Sometimes the spark of magic that fuels a sorcerer comes from a divine source that glimmers within the soul. Having such a favored soul, your innate magic might come from a distant but powerful familial connection to a divine being. Perhaps your ancestor was an angel, transformed into a mortal and sent to fight in a god’s name. Or your birth might align with an ancient prophecy, marking you as a servant of the gods or a chosen vessel of celestial magic. Favored souls, with their natural magnetism and strong personalities, are often seen as threats by traditional religious hierarchies. As outsiders who command celestial power, these sorcerers can undermine the existing order and claim a direct tie to the divine. In some cultures, only those who can claim the power of a favored soul may command religious power. In these lands, ecclesiastical positions are dominated by a few bloodlines and preserved over generations. . Favored Soul Features Sorcerer Level Feature 1st Divine Magic, Favored by the Gods 6th Empowered Healing 14th Angelic Form 18th Unearthly Recovery Divine Magic Your link to the divine allows you to learn spells normally associated with the cleric class. When your Spellcasting feature lets you learn a sorcerer cantrip or a sorcerer spell of 1st level or higher, you can choose the new spell from the cleric spell list, in addition to the sorcerer spell list. You must otherwise obey all the restrictions for selecting the spell, and it becomes a sorcerer spell for you. You also learn the cure wounds spell, which doesn’t count against your number of sorcerer spells known. Favored by the Gods Starting at 1st level, divine power guards your destiny. If you fail a saving throw or miss with an attack roll, you can roll 2d4 and add it to the total, possibly changing the outcome. Once you use this feature, you can’t use it again until you finish a short or long rest. Empowered Healing Starting at 6th level, the celestial energy coursing through you can empower your healing magic. Whenever you roll dice to determine the number of hit points a sorcerer spell of yours restores, you can spend 1 sorcery point to reroll any number of those dice once. Angelic Form At 14th level, your divine essence causes you to undergo a minor physical transformation. Your appearance takes on an otherworldly version of one of the following qualities (your choice): beautiful, youthful, kind, or imposing. In addition, as a bonus action, you can manifest a pair of spectral wings from your back. The wings last until you’re incapacitated or you dismiss them as a bonus action. While the wings are present, you have a flying speed of 30 feet. Unearthly Recovery At 18th level, you gain the ability to overcome grievous injuries. As a bonus action when you have fewer than half of your hit points remaining, you can regain a number of hit points equal to half your hit point maximum. Once you use this feature, you can’t use it again until you finish a long rest. Category:Game mechanics